


Strange

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Other, Plagg needs a hug, plagg killed the dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: When Plagg killed the dinosaurs, it was an accident. Swear on his life, even if those old guys in robes didn’t really believe him.When Tikki made humans, that's when life really started to kick Plagg’s ass.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I got this though in my head like last year. It's probably not so good, but I needed this. I just love this duo!
> 
> ENJOY!

When Plagg killed the dinosaurs, it was an accident. Swear on his life, even if those old guys in robes didn’t really believe him.

Tikki was mad, of course. She had been angry at him for killing one of her species. Plagg had told her that now she had the opportunity to make more, long lasting, species. That had, for some reason, not made her any happier.

When Tikki made humans, that's when life really started to kick Plagg’s ass.

First off, him and the other kwamis were attached to magical pieces of jewelry, and stashed together in some weird box. The others had all blamed him, saying that if he had just kept his paws to himself, they would be allowed to roam free.

His sugarcube was the only one still on his side. 

Eventually, they were let out. As long as they were attached to their chosen. Even though it was mostly the old guys that chose them, but whatever.

Tikki seemed to thrive with the mortals. She made them after all. 

The ladybugs loved Tikki. They praised her for everything that she made. They worked so well together, almost in perfect harmony. 

Plagg didn’t have quite as much luck. 

Apparently the guardians were well versed on everything Plagg did  _ wrong _ . Nevermind the fact that if it weren’t for him none of those whiny mortals wouldn’t have been made anyway! 

All of Plagg’s cats treated him with indifference. If Plagg asked for some real food, they would give him whatever they had on hand. They looked at Plagg as if he was some sort of disease that would destroy them. 

Deep down, it kind of hurt. Not that Plagg would ever admit that to anyone.

Tikki’s bugs were praised. Plagg’s cats were looked at as if they were gunk on the bottoms of shoes. 

Though, they deserved it. His first cat, Leroy or something, cataclysmed himself! His second cat, Jon, begged for three months for a new cat. He  _ just happened to _ disappear with the city of Atlantis on a business trip. 

That one was maybe, kind of, sort of, not as much of an accident as the dinosaurs.

Tikki was still there for him. Every time he lost one of his chosen. Every time he was looked down upon, or cast out. It was always Plagg and Tikki.

The only time that Plagg had ever felt connected to a cat was Stephen. He went by Tom Cat. He treated Plagg with respect, and was a moderately good hero. Plagg kind of liked him. 

That was, until, Stephen fell in love with his black spotted hero, and gave Plagg away to settle down and raise a family. That had been a rough blow.

It was after that day that Plagg tried his best not to get attached to new owners. Most of them, if not all of them, were easy to stay away from. They still looked down on him, as always.

At least the other kwami had learnt to forgive him. That made life slightly more bearable.

When Plagg was done being used by the cats, he would get to go back to a wooden box to live his life. Who could ask for less?

It wasn’t until Nooroo and Duusu disappeared, and the monk temple was destroyed, that Plagg thought his eternal life would never get better. He wasted away for nearly one hundred years without any proper food or alone time. 

And then, that old master Fu decided to give him away to a fourteen year old rich kid. 

Plagg’s luck could not get worse.

Adrien was strange. He _ liked  _ going to school. He hated  _ cheese _ .  _ And  _ he was in ‘love’ with his partner. 

The kid was a whole mess, and basically all of the things he disliked about his previous owners. 

He felt for the kid, honestly. He knew what it was like to be locked up, and unable to be around the one person that seemed to understand you.

Due to the fact that everyone  _ expected  _ Plagg to be useless and lazy, he kind of just acted like it. He tried to get Adrien to let loose. Live a little. But, somehow, they kid always managed to bring him back in with his sad, pleading, cat eyes. 

Plagg would just never admit it. He didn’t like this kid. He  _ wouldn’t. _

Adrien at least gave him his cheese. His perfect, sweet, old, camembert. 

The first time Plagg did something wrong, he expected Adrien to yell. To get mad. To insult him. To do everything that every other human that Plagg had ever met did. 

But he just fixed the problem, asked Plagg to not do it again, and moved on. 

Like he said, Adrien was strange.

He teased, and sometimes Plagg wasn’t sure if he was kidding or actually upset with him. Maybe both? 

Adrien was usually left in the dark where Ladybug was always in the know. Plagg wished he could tell the kid that that was how it worked. Bugs were praised, and Cat’s were the unsung heroes. 

Adrien made him want to be better, that’s why he didn’t give up Fu. Even though the old jerk had never done anything other than make him feel useless. 

The first time that Adrien almost gave him up, Plagg felt anxiety rise up. He cursed Fu, he cursed himself, and he cursed that blasted butterfly man. 

“He wouldn’t be you.” He said, because, for some reason, this kid has managed to do something that no one other than Tikki had done. He actually earned Plagg’s trust.

Thankfully, Fu had finally come to his senses. Adrien knew  _ some _ . That was a beginning, at least. Most of Plagg’s previous owners barely knew  _ a bit _ . 

Their bond seemed to grow stronger, though Plagg refused to repeat what he said on that building. No need for Adrien to get a big head. 

It was one day while Adrien was studying for history or something that he asked, “Were you there when that comet destroyed the dinosaurs?”

“Comet?” Plagg had scoffed. “I was the one that destroyed them!” 

Only then did he realize what he’d said wrong. Plagg looked at Adrien. His green eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly agape. 

Plagg swallows, getting ready for the inevitable blow up. The fear that was sure to run through him. 

“Awesome!” Adrien murmurs, slamming his book closed. “How’d it happen?”

Like he said, Adrien was a strange, strange mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't maybe check out my works, Into the Unknown, or How To Get Everybody To Stop Being Idiots! 
> 
> Um, I hoped you liked it!
> 
> Until next time <3<3<3


End file.
